fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Know Your Body
Know Your Body is a video game developed by Dark Heart Games and published by Fantendo. It is an action/adventure platformer game. It initially was created for people with diseases so they could fight them. Plans for a second game have yet to be announced. Gameplay Know Your Body is a traditional platformer that takes place inside of a persons body. You will play as Aydin who ventures into the body to cure it. The game has simple controls similar to classic Mario and Mega Man games. You can walk with both the control stick and D-pad. You can jump with the 'B' button and use the syringe with the 'A' button. The 'X' button allows Aydin to use his special item equipped at that time. The 'Y' can be hold to run, pick up objects, and interact with NPC's. You can switch between capsules using the R & L buttons, however this only works for the Syringe. Special weapons can only be changed at the hub. Weapons *'Syringe': a small syringe on the outside, but big when Aydin is shrunken down. The syringe is his main weapon and acts like a sword. Later on in the game it can be filled with capsules that will alter effects of the weapon. **Green Capsule: is the default one that simply purifies/kills enemies. **Purple Capsule: inflicts a stun on enemies for a short time. **Red Capsule: drains health from the enemies to add to yours. **Yellow Capsule: includes a cure that slowly eats away enemy health. **Blue Capsule: slows down the movements of enemies. **Orange Capsule: confuses enemies, but make their attacks out of pattern. **Cyan Capsule: shoots the liquid and has the same effect as the green one. *'Stethoscope': the top of a stethoscope is used as a special weapon by Aydin. With this he can shoot out sonar waves in the shape of hearts. This only can be done for a few times, afterwards it needs to be fixed at the main hub again. *'Thermometer': an adjusted thermometer is Aydin's second special weapon. This one is filled with a cure can be shot from until the bar is empty afterwards it needs to be fixed at the hub. *'Pill': a big one as well. It is filled with stuff that can heal Aydin when low on health. When it is empty it needs to be refilled at the hub. Pyloric Colosseum After defeating Heartburn and Stomach the Pyloric Colosseum resurfaces from under the liquid. The colosseum has a total of five cups with a dangerous disease to defeat at the end. The first two cups have 20 rounds, the third and fourth cup 30 rounds and the fifth cup has 50 rounds. However the third and fourth round are only unlocked after Hemerroid and the fifth round is unlocked after defeating Iris. Participating in the colosseum is completely optional. Plot A cure had been created which was said could cure any disease on the world, but of course it had to be tested first. Keith applied for it because he had a fever, the cure was injected… but something horrible happened. The cure caused Keith to receive a virus that created diseases all over the body. Keith’s brother; Aydin, volunteered to help him. They equipped Aydin with armour and special weapons to fight the diseases inside of Keith’s body. Characters Humans Body Inhabitants Bosses Pyloric Colosseum Champions Enemies Category:Fan Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Edutainment Games Category:Dark Heart Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:2D Games